Allen joins the Noah
by Mizukiyoru Shiroko
Summary: What is Allen joins the Noah because of a certain someone. Read to find out more. Story is not beta'd. WARNING SPOILER from chapter 203 if you haven't read pls read. AND LEMON. TykixAllen may have KandaxLavi in future. First ay-man fic (Re-uploaded fic from old account)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own -man**

"Clang", was all Allen heard before he saw a hooded person floating behind the tease flying everywhere. The hooded man said " Stuck in a jam, Bo~y " still suspending in the air before his hood fell off,exposing Tiky Mikk the Noah of pleasure ,a sphere then appear from his hand blasting the cardinal away from grab his face and swung him down hard onto the ground crushed from the impact and the cardinal head was buried in the ground. "Hah,looks like it was worth returning you to the church after all. Tiky said grinning madly, "7000 years. After 7000 years ! I finally found it !"

"NnnnnNnnn"Something made that sound before wiggling out of the hood of Tyki's cape. (Can't really remember what the thing is called) A Plush toy appeared, "Puah", then the plush toy suddenly became Road. "Allen!?" She shouted

Allen leaned against the wall sitting down,panting while looking at his hand where the feather slowly disappear and go back into his hand. Then he saw a vision of my master, a gun aimed at his quickly ran to me, while hugging me she ask, "You alright, Allen?!" Then she soothingly said to him, "It's ok now..." His heart started to calm down again and I panted lesser and the vision faded away.

Tyki turned and look at us, 'The boy didn't even call out to me,even when I'm his lover...!' 'He's really shaken up..."Road thought as he held onto Allen.'Good thing I didn't bring Sheril.' Thought Tyki as he tried not to imagine what will happen (Not sure ' He's really shaken up' thought bubble belongs to.)Suddenly a white mist (Well I think it is white mist,ahhhh,it's hard to describe manga,) Tyki,Road and Allen looked at the transforming cardinal. "A noah...? By god. This isn't your friend's house, so I'd prefer if you didn't enter so casually." Said the transforming cardinal.

"Ahhh..T-this presence..?! An innocence compatible?!" IAllen shouted out, feeling sure since he felt this presence before countless of times. "This person is neither human nor a compatible. This is an independent innocence, which exists solely to protect the "Heart"." Said Tyki.

"The millenium Earl calls it the Apocryphos." he continued. Feeling too stunned to be able to speak, all Allen could do was to look at that being that hideous being and feel horrified. "Apocryphos, so we finally meet."Tyki Said.

He smiled a crook smile and said, " I have been searching for you...for 7000 years."

Road said, "A clue...to the "Heart"."

"Clue?" Apocryphos snickered, "No...no..,to Noah, my existence is equal to that of a grim reaper."Apocryphos attack Tyki, he ducked down avoiding its attack. (Since the Apocryphos is not a human and an innocence I suppose calling 'it' is ok) "Hah,you fell right into the trap! Stupid Grim Reaper." Tyki said before he kick Apocryphos then punch it in the stomach, then just as he was about to use his power, Apocryphos disappeared into the ground and appearing behind Tyki and was going kick him.(It was getting confusing...just read chpt 203 to get it ok...-Sob-)

Tyki being pushed down onto the wall, his left hand was injured by Apocryphos. "Don't think that I'm the same as those inexperienced innocence you've destroyed so far."

"Gh...Bastard.."Tyki said in slight pain. "Clink!"the chain that tied Allen's legs down broke and he quickly ran towards it his innocence already activated . Apocryphos glance at Allen who is charging towards him out of the corner of his eyes

"You killed my master?!"Allen shouted out in rage and he held it down against the wall with his left hand. "Allen! You can't get near Apocryphos!" Road shouted from behind. Consumed by rage, Allen shouted again, "I saw it! He bestowed judgement on Master!"

Apocryphos just smiled and said, "Ahh...I see, so when I was about to erode you, you looked inside me. You're a parasite type, and have been influenced for many years..." "What are you talking about..?!" I shouted at it. It continued, "Don't worry though.I'll erase you from this world."

" man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of the '14th.'" Apocryphos said before crown clown lost control. "What's wrong crown clown!?"Allen asked.

Grinning ,Apocryphos said while grabbing my head , "You can't hurt me with innocence...crown clown wanted this Allen, he wished for our union,with this an even stronger power would be able to suppress the memories of the '14th'. I'm trying to help you, Allen." With Apocryphos still grabbing my head and arm trying to unite with me, I managed to say, "I'm Cross Marian's Pupil...it makes me want to puke, the very thought of uniting with you!" His eyes showing hatred. It raised it's fist now angry darkness crackling around it. "Puke? You say? ALLEEEEN!" Apocryphos shouted out in rage. Suddenly two of Road's Candle flew towards Apocryphos, Road jumped infont of me shielding me from Apocryphos's Punch that sent us flying backwards.

"Road!" Tyki shouted, alarmed by her actions. Then suddenly talisman appeared surrounding Apocryphos. "The ninth follower..." Apocryphos said while trying to pull the candle out of his left eye. Link was lying on the floor, feathers coming out from his eyes, "Tim..I'm going to remove your...bounds." Link said and started chanting.

"You're still..."Apocryphos mumbled out a little shocked. "RUUUN!" Link shouted, the talisman surrounding Apocryphos tighten itself around Apocryphos and at the same time, Timcanpy bounds were released. There was a sudden explosion and Timcanpy flew out of the cell, Tyki jumped after Timcanpy using his noah powers to stop Timcanpy. He heaved and said "That scared me. Hey, are both of you all right?" Tyki asked as he remained suspended in the air, one armed holding the oversize Timcanpy which mouth held both Allen and Road. "T...Tim..."Allen mumbled out feeling dizzy, he was holding onto Road tightly.

From the cell, Apocryphos look up into the sky and said while he was burning, "They went outside...?To think the power of flame could lift up a golem." Then he look at Link who was on the ground, "You really are something supervisor." said Apocryphos.

Right now in the forest not really far from the order where Tyki,Road and Allen are. Allen turned around as he seem to hear the Apocryphos say, "I won't let you get will not run,Allen"

"Why won't she wake up? Innocence attack don't affect Road, right ?" Allen asked, Road leaning against him unconscious. "Don't look at might be that the damage goes as deep as the Noah memory and it seems that Apocryphos is on a whole other level than all of you innocences."Tyki said.

"Shit,we can't use Road's doors..."Tyki said. "Link..!"Allen shouted as he seem to have forgotten about the guy that was lying in the prison cell barely conscious. 'This presence...so the order's sent its dog."Tyki thought. "We've learned Apocryphos' capabilities we should leave." Tyki said. "If we can get the millenium earl to notice us, he'll open his ark for us." He continued.

" 's decided. Here's road." Tyki said and pushed Road unconscious body to me. "Huh?" Allen responded. "You've got to be joking ! Why me?" He shouted, pissed. "I gotta take this fatso golem , and protect both of you idiots while we run,you know." Tyki said with a stupid look on his face. Timcanpy got pissed off too when it heard that it was referred as a fatso golem. Still pissed Allen shouted, "That's not what I mean! I'm an exorcist! why should I leave with you Noah...besides!." Tyki just used his hand and plug his ear while Allen continued shouting at him. "It's your fault that the situation got out of hand ! If you want to run,run ! I'll stay with Tim and go ba-..."Allen got cut off when crown clown got out of control again. He held his hand far from himself in fear his other hand holding Road. At the side, Tyki remove on hand from his ear and said,"Hey !Cut it out, what the hell are you doing you idiot ?! Stop it !" He grabbed to Allen's left arm, "Shut up..Don't touch me !"Allen shouted struggling. "It's not responding...I can't stop it... !"Allen he froze as he heard Apocryphos voice. "where are you-ah...There you are Allen."

"Apocryphos"Allen mumbled out. Standing behind Allen, Tyki said, "Your arm's..telling it where we are!" Then he using both arms he grabbed Allen's left arm and said, "I'll slice it off for you...!"

"Wait"Allen shouted out and he activated his innocence, Tyki hand burn where he touched Allen's innocence. "You..why're you running ? You're still hopelessly dependent on that thing?" Tyki questioned. "Stay away."Hissed Allen. Then Tyki's face turned angry, "Are you fucking retarded? Apocryphos...Did that thing look like it was God's creation? It was a savage beast!" Tyki said.

"You Noah aren't that different are you ?You led Akuma and massacre hundreds besides,so you're much worse!" Allen says. "Heh..." Tyki sighed and said with a tried and stupid looking face, "You of all people, say that to me?" "What?!" retorted Allen angrily.

"That damn troublesome Noah memory you have, and the innocence..you hold within you two such , who that creepy-ass Apocrapper bastard wants to unite with,would say that to me? You don't even understand what exactly it is you are and you ignore you duties. You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. It's You who is the worst out of all of us, Allen Walker." I stayed shocked fromTyki's silent I look down thinking about my precious friends and even link and my evil debt-making Master."Rrrgh..."

Tyki turned when he felt the presence of Apocryphos, "Shit! He's here already, shonen if you believe that you are an exorcist, don't go back-you teach those monsters inside who's boss, you'd probably be a terrible poker player right now,anyway."Tyki said before leaving. He deactivated his innocence and looked at Road. 'I sow chaos... and ..conflict? It is because...I still don't know what exactly I am...' "Heh...He's right.."Allen mumbled.

""Don't walking." Those are the last words Neah left Mana." Road said. Shocked by Road waking up, "Road ...are ...you ?" Allen stuttered out.

"Neah...he fought for Mana...it's a secret..okay..."Road said weakly tears in her eyes, then she started glowing . "Road!"Allen shouted and shook her.**(Now I will change the story, it was hard to type a manga out in words while referring to it's conversations and describing the actions...=='')**

He placed his hand on the oversized Timcanpy and asked it, "Tim-can't you..you know become a tiny bit smaller?" Right after those words left Allen's mouth, "poof" Timcanpy became smaller. "Err.."

"Graarr"Said Timcanpy. Allen snickered "You're really weird, you know that ?" Allen summoned the ark and enter it carrying the now glowing, unconcious body of road before teleporting it somewhere far from the order and from Apocryphos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

Inside the ark

Allen was in the room with the white piano, he laid Road down on the sofa and had placed a wet cloth over her head. The glowing had stopped but her temperature suddenly spiked, Allen didn't know what to do...and did not know where the noahs are so he couldn't get help. He sat at the piano chair and he started playing the melody that was from the 14th memory and while playing he started to sing to the melody. Then he stomach started growling and he stopped playing, "Heheh...I'm hungry" he sobbed and held his growling stomach. Then an idea appeared in his head, "Maybe...it will work." He then continued to playing the piano and sing but this time like that time when the Earl tried to destroy the ark. He thought about the mountains of food he can eat for a long time. Then he opened his eyes to see nothing, sighing he thought, ' It would be a miracle for it to be true.'

He walk to the window, his reflection was the 14th smirking at him. Every time he passes by a mirror or anything that reflects it always creeps him out. Walking away from the window, he sat beside the sofa, leaning his head at the shoulder and sighing. Soon he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Allen woke to the growling of his stomach. It was rather loud, it's incredible that Road is still able to sleep through all this racket. He stood up and looked at Road who's condition isn't becoming better but worst. He thought while pacing around paniking , ' Do human medicine work on Noah?...Why am I trying to help a enemy! Is Road going to be ok.' A lot of different questions and thoughts ran through my mind, I grab my head in frustration and shouted, "Ahhhhh what to do." 'Ok...calm down Allen...being frustrated now is not going to do anything.' Allen had transported the ark into underwater in the North sea to avoid being spotted by both humans and exorcist or anyone after him though it was kinda close to England though he first wanted to transport somewhere near France but didn't have much strength to travel far. (Assuming that the new place they moved to is London, they didn't really mention it in the manga or I missed it and the ark controlling thing is still kinda confusing)

He close his eyes and thought harder, 'He opened a gate in Edo, the Asia branch and the new and old branch and other places...I guess I give a shot in France first, I doubt they started a world search yet...' He open gate number 30 which open to France, behind an inn that the exorcist frequent. Before entering the gate, he grabbed a coat to cover himself if he sees any exorcist. He step into the gate and appeared behind the inn, grabbing the coat around him tightly (yes this coat has a hoodie)Thankfully it was night now so he can blend into the shadows.

He walk out of the city, carriages filled with passengers. Since travelling with his debt-making,evil,genuine akuma and womanising drunkard master to different parts of the world Allen was forced to pick up a lot of things including foreign languages. As he was about to walk to the next corner, two people were thrown out of a bar. The bar keeper was shouting vulgarities in french. "Tch, stupid guy we should have shot him right Devit?" Said the blond. From a far I recognised those voice it was the Noah twins Jasdevi.I felt relieved and worried at the same time. Devit help Jasdero up, 'How am I suppose to approach them ?' I thought, still hidden by the building's gathering my courage I decided to talk to them head on. 'If I pass them Road then they can bring her home and then I will be safe from both exorcist and Noahs that is if they are willing to help and not attack me.'

"Jasdevi." I said as I remained in the shadows provided from the building. "Hey? Devit did you here something ?" Jasdero ask his twin. "Hmm? What? It's probably the wind." Devit answered after dusting himself. "Really ? I thought someone called us, oh well lets get back."Jasdero said. "Jasdevi, you idiotic twins." Allen shouted, irritated from hunger. Jasdevi both turned around and saw someone in the shadows. They both walk towards Allen, "Who are you and what do you want from us." asked Devit, loudly. "No one calls the awesome Jasdevi idiotic, anyone that calls us that shall die." Jasdero said sticking his tongue out, their guns that always seemed to be out are pointing at me. And they suddenly shot but missed but was close, Allen eyes were bulging out and he was covered in cold sweat, "Hey Devit your aiming is off." Said Jasdero his gun now pointing at his twin. "No yours was Jasdero." He said, gun also pointing at his twin. And they started quarrelling.

Suddenly Allen felt the presence of a group of people coming towards here, they probably heard the gunshots. He grabbed Jasdevi by the collar even though being shorter than them and dragged them to the dark alley. He quickly opened a gate to the ark and threw both of them in before going in too then closed the gate.

"Ow!"Jasdevi groaned when they hit the floor inside the both look around before realising that they were in the ark. " Who are you ?" They asked simultaneously, guns pointing at Allen again. He was bending down holding my knees and panting trying to catch his breath from suddenly opening a gate. Allen then stood up again, the hood falling off, Jasdevi eyes grew big. "It's Cross disciple!" Said Jasdero. "If we bring the 14th back the Earl will be happy." Said Devit, who was thinking. "Er...I brought you guys here to look at Road...she's well...not doing good." Allen said. "Eh? Road ? I thought Tyki said that Road presence disappeared and so did yours."Jasdero said. "Well...before Apocryphos reached us I used the ark to escape with Road." Allen said.

"So...? where's Road." Devit asked, he looked at Allen suspiciously. In Allen's mind he pictured a mini him sobbing and thinking, ' Was it right to bring them here?' He shook the image out of his head and brought them to the secret room where Road was.

"Hmm...Devit what is wrong with Road?" Jasdero asked while scratching his head with his gun. Devit look at Road, face scrunch up, showing that he was thinking very hard. Then suddenly steam came out from his ears and from his head. " I don't know..." Devit said after keeping quiet for a while. "Shouldn't we bring Road to the Earl ?" Jasdero asked. " Yeah we should and we should also bring Allen's head back." Devit said. "The Earl will be so happy to have your head placed somewhere in his room as an ornament."

I gulped and was ready to fight if they started attacking. Suddenly Road started coughing, I push pass Jasdevi and touch her fore head. "Tch we can talk about my head later, Road needs to be taken care of first, hurry bring her back or whatever." Allen said both worried about Road and himself. 'Why did he cared for Road so much...She tried killing me once didn't she...? I'm confused...who should I trust..?Mana...?"

Allen suddenly doubled over and fell onto the ground gripping his head, and is in immense pain right now. His skin started to darkern and to be the shade of a Noah and cross-like markings started to appear on Allen forehead. Allen was groaning in pain but after a while stop and laid still on the ground. Jasdevi just looked at Allen as he struggled. Then Allen stood up holding his head but he never return to his white form. "Seriously Nea out of all the time you decided to pop out and let me maintain this form." Allen said talking to the air. Jasdevi had their back turn and are whispering to each other though it was still kind of loud enough to hear, "Poor boy...talking to himself...he is probably crazy...let's leave him alone."

" I'm not crazy, I'm talking to Nea or I think I am." Allen said. "Anyways it's more important to take care of Road first right?"

"Hey? Devit is that the 14th ."Jasdero asked his twin. His twin just shrug but his gun pointing at Allen. " I'm not the 14th guys, if I were why would I be talking to you guys when I probably would be killing you all or something." Allen said quickly that appeared in his mind first since he would love to avoid being shot.

"So Devit how are we going to bring Road back ? We can't use her doors." Jasdero asked. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above Devit's head. "Hey, Allen? Can you open a gate to the Earl ?" Devit asked. " I don't think I can unless I've seen the place."replied Allen. "Well leave that to us Jasdevi, we shall show you our amazing skill in drawing." They grabbed some marker and paper from their pocket and started drawing. ( Don't ask me where the paper and marker came from ok this is just a fanfiction.) Soon they both presented their artwork to us, "Erk...this is actually pretty ok." said Allen who was shocked since he was expecting some random child doodle from those two idiots. With the image in mind I tried to open a gate to where the pictures shows.

At the other end of the gate, five people witness the gate being created. Jasdevi step into the gate first shouting , "We're home!" Three out of five of the people there were all ready to fight whoever step out of the gate that was not created by the Earl. What shocked them the most was when Allen Walker who looked like a Noah walked in carrying Road. Sheril was the first to react though, he came running towards Allen and snatch her from his hands. He hugged her,dark aura surrounding him, " My Road, My Road,My Road,My Road is not ok and it's your fault ALLEN WALKER."

Tyki was only interested with Allen but was also worried about Road. Allen started to back away to the gate after Sheril took Road away and was getting angry and him.

Beads of sweat drop appeared on Allen's head as he back away more from Sheril who had passed Road to Tyki and is now walking towards him. Allen glance at Tyki for help, 'Ah...now then he call for my help...' Tyki thought, he shrug at Allen. "ALLEN WALKER...how dare you hurt My Road.." Sheril said less than a meter from Allen. "Well...technically it wasn't my fault and yet it's my fault...shouldn't you take care of Road first ?" Allen said one leg already in the gate. The dark aura disappeared and Sheril turned back and snatch Road out of Tyki hand. Sheril headed out of the current room with Road.

Timcanpy suddenly flew out from the gate. "AH! The fatso golem became smaller." Tyki said while pointing at Timcanpy which was circling my head. After hearing Tyki it flew to him turned back to being oversized and squash him. Allen laughed before telling it to return to smaller size, Tyki glared at Allen and Timcanpy, before the glare became a flirtatious smirk to Allen. He blushed but thankfully with the skin colour of Noah it couldn't be seen clearly. Allen look around the room then spotted Bookman and Lavi. Bookman glance out of the corner of his eye at Lavi who seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong with Lavi ?" Allen look at the other Noah perching on top of the sofa Bookman was seating on. Jasdevi had followed Sheril out since they have nothing to do there where the air was tensed.

"Well...I should get going already." Allen said, grabbing the flying Timcanpy and step into the gate more.

"Wait shonen..you shouldn't leave so early..why don't we have some tea first huh..?" Tyki said who grabbed Allen arm. Cold sweat appeared on Allen's head again, "Umm...I have... important things to do in the ark...so I have to go... right Tim?" Allen said stuttered a little. "Oh...important things shall I help?" Tyki asked as his hand moved from Allen's arm to his waist. "Heheh...there not need for so much help, Tim can help." Allen said laughing a little but felt scared. Tyki face right now looked very scary but is a great turn on.

Tyki suddenly grab Allen and slung him over his shoulder, before walking into the gate he turn around and said, "Hey!Let me go Tyki!" Allen struggled against Tyki. "Fiidora continue questioning them, I think Sheril or someone will come here soon." Tyki said and walk into the gate, leaving one or two teases behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Lemon, MxM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

After stepping into the gate, Tyki opened a random room in the ark and threw him onto a bed that was oddly in there. "When was there a bed...in here?" Allen asked.

Tyki did not answer but he pinned Allen on the bed immediately and undid the ribbon from Allen shirt and used it to tie his confused lover hands. "Eh...? Tyki...why are you tying my hands..."Allen asked while he struggled against the ribbon. Tyki gaze at Allen eyes filled with lust, "It's your punishment for ignoring me when I came to save you." He said before crashing his lips roughly against Allen's. His tongue seeking entrance to the hot craven, Allen reluctantly open his mouth and let Tyki's tongue in. As their tongue fought for dominance, Allen's head started to hurt again. Sensing something wrong with Allen, Tyki break the kiss. "Allen what's wrong ?" Tyki asked Allen worriedly. "Nea...what are you...trying to do..." he muttered out the thrashing on the bed gotten lesser and Allen stop panting. His skin started to return to its original pale white colour. Allen groaned then held onto his forehead. "Eh? When were my hands freed?...Ow my head hurts...Looks like I've turn back?.." He look at Tyki then tilt his head a little. "Eh? Tyki?"

Suddenly Allen was pulled into a hug by Tyki, he whispered to Allen's ears. "Don't scare me like that." "Sorry...Tyki..you left me alone for a long time you know...and then when I appeared to save you, you seemed ungrateful, idiot shounen." Allen just hug Tyki and kept silence since it was the first time Tyki ever showed this side to him and he does no know how to react. "Hey...Allen are you willing to do anything for me since you left me for a long time stuck here with irritating people?"

"Umm...Tyki I didn't really left you alone..I couldn't find you and the person who should be mad is me, I felt so alone when you were not around..." Allen blurted out then blushed realising what he said was similar to a confession. "Oh...so you felt lonely...did you touch yourself like I did to you...?"Tyki asked while blowing some air into my ear. Allen squirmed and blushed more, 'Of course...you left your boyfriend alone stuck in that stupid building...who won't be lonely...' Allen thought. "I take that as a yes...hmm...but still there must still be a punishment for not acknowledging me when I came to save you."

"Ehh? Must there still be punishment?" Allen whined though deep down he wanted to be punish by Tyki. "Hnn...of course there must be..I wonder what punishment should I give you..? Oh! I can forgive you if you show me what you did to yourself when I wasn't around." Tyki said while smirking, he pull away from the hug and undid his neck tie.

"Ehhh!I don't wanna.." Allen whined out while blushing. 'I don't mind other punishment...but this is just too embarrassing.' he thought. "Too bad now quick before I get bored and leave you turned on here." Tyki said while getting up from the bed and grab a chair that was oddly in this room and sat down. 'When did he notice it ?' Allen look down at the bulge on my pants.

Allen got off the bed and reluctantly strip himself off his pants and boxers but kept his white shirt on but unbuttoned. He then onto his knees on the bed, his rear totally exposed, he started by stroking himself.

"Ah..Tyki..." he moaned out, precum dripping out from the tip. Tyki had already took off his dress shirt (though this wasn't what he wore in the manga) the show Allen was displaying was hot but he have to hold himself back since this is Allen's punishment. Now Allen stuck three fingers into his mouth and started to wet them up nicely, coating them with saliva the other hand now is tweaking his left nipple. After Allen made sure that the fingers were wet enough he remove them from his mouth with a pop. He first inserted one finger pass the tight ring of muscle, thrusting them in and out while his other finger now played with his right nipple. Then he added another finger and started scissoring himself. "Ahh...Tyki..deeper..more.." Allen wantonly moaned out, sticking his ass higher and spreading his legs wider apart. He continued thrusting the two fingers in him before adding the last,now his other hand is pressing against the slit so as to prevent him to cum too quickly.

"Ahh! Yes...there..! more!mnn!" Allen moan while he thrust his fingers against his prostate. He was very close to cumming,his is now stroking his dick in quick strokes while mumbling "Tyki...ah...more...i'm..close..." Just as Allen was about to release his load, Tyki has gotten up from the chair, he had taken off all his clothing while Allen was busy. He grab the base of Allen's dick and took the ribbon that was used to tie up Allen's arm earlier to tie the base of Allen's shaft preventing him from cumming. Allen grunt in displeasure as he was so close to release but couldn't. Tyki pulled both of Allen arm and pin them down above his head, "Damn...I wished i could have accidentally walk in when your doing this before...you didn't let anyone see this did you? cause i know that pesky guy from the government was observing you." Allen shook his head as he remembered that he was almost caught doing this by Lavi once.

Tyki released Allen's arm and flipped him over, even though Allen and Tyki has seen his body tons of time he still felt embarrassed and tried closing his legs together. Seeing this , Tyki force Allen's leg apart and held it like that. "Don't close your leg "Tyki said before bending down to Allen's crotch and start sucking him off. After doing it once with Allen he knew all of his weak points. He suckle at the tip, his tongue licking the slit. "Ah! Tyki...dont'..." Allen tried to close his legs together again. After sucking a while, Tyki pulled away and said, "Allen ride me..." Tyki then lied down on the bed, Allen positioning himself, he lowered himself onto Tyki's dick until the hilt. Allen then using as arm as support he pushed himself up the down again,repeating this motion. Tyki grab Allen's hip to help him, he thrust in sync with Allen's.

Not long Tyki's is at his limit already and Allen was tired and was dying to release. Tyki flip them around so now Allen is at the bottom and he is at the top. Tyki pulled out then suddenly slam back into Allen again. "Allen.." He muttered out while he lick the shell of Allen's ear. He continue thrusting hard and deep into Allen, every thrust aiming at his prostate. Allen now in tears said, "Tyki...i ahh i can't ahh! hold..ribbon...offnnn." Tyki undid the ribbon but continued his hard thrust aimed towards Allen's prostate. Allen came hard, clamping down on Tyki. Tyki was unable to hold it in anymore, the warmth and the sudden tightening of Allen's asshole made him come, painting Allen's inside creamy white.

Allen was blushing madly and panting a lot. Tyki used two fingers to scoop up Allen's cum before licking them, he kiss Allen with his cum in his mouth, making Allen taste himself. Their tongue fight for dominance, before Tyki pulled away a trail of saliva mix cum connect both of their lips. "Ready for round 2 boy~" Tyki asked already hardening inside of Allen. Allen nodded weakly and they continued this hot passion till the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen turn to hug Tyki but couldn't feel him, the area beside him was cold. He push himself up into a sitting position his back aching a lot from all the fucking from last night. "Hungry..."Allen mumbled his stomach growling very loudly. Just as those words left his mouth Tyki walk through the wall with plates of food, he set them down on the floor. Allen was drooling already but he thought taking a bath first would be the best now. He felt sticky all over, Tyki walk over to Allen and sat beside him. "Let help you take a shower first before you start feasting." Allen nodded before Tyki swoop him up and carried him bridal style to the gate. "There isn't a shower here, you don't mind using mine?" Tyki said standing in front of the gate.

Allen yawned and nodded. Tyki walk into the gate and they appear at the Noah's place again. Lavi,Bookman and Fiidora were still there but had bloodied tissue stock into their nose. Tyki walk past time like it was nothing, Allen buried his face into Tyki's dress shirt. He himself was only wearing nothing except a blanket wrapped around him. Allen muttered into his shirt, "Did they hear us...?" "Hnn...who knows?" Tyki answered a smirk plastered on his face. On the journey to Tyki's room they met no other Noah. Tyki set Allen down onto the bed while he went to get the bath ready.

Tyki came out from preapring the bath to see a curled up Allen sleeping on his bed. He was debating if he should wake him up or not, in the end he pick Allen up gently to avoid waking him up. He set Allen down into the tub of warm water, he stir a little and woke up. "Tyki...get..in the bath with me." Allen mumbled out still a little sleepy. Hearing that, Tyki quickly strip off his clothes and climb into the tub and settle behind Allen so now Allen is seated in front of him,between his legs. Allen nuzzled against Tyki who smiled and stroke his hair.

* * *

After showering

The food that was carried into the ark was now in Tyki's room, all laid out nicely. Allen started feasting, Tyki drank wine and watch his cute lover eat that pile of food. After finishing, Allen patted his stomach he felt very fool. From behind Tyki hugged Allen, "Tyki-pon! Tyki-pon! come quick with Allen-pon!" They both heard the Earl's voice, "Earl I told you not to call me that already." "Pon..?eh..?" Allen look around confused. "Come lets go."Tyki said. We both left the room with Tyki guiding Allen to the meeting/dinning room.

"Welcome to the Earl's Noah ark." Said the Earl. "Please take a seat." I sat down and thank god Tyki took the seat right beside mine, he slung his arm over my shoulder and pulled his seat closer to mine. Not even trying to hid the fact that we are a couple, I blushed and look down. Road who has already healed was now beside me hugging the life out of me. The Earl laughed and said, " Lets toast for our new family member, Allen walker/ Nea walker the fourteenth seat." Each member held up their own glass of drink, toasting. ( ignore sudden teleporting of people and items)He held his glass between my lips, sipping at the juice after toasting, it was really was weird to be surrounded by his enemies or ex-enemies,he glance out from the corner of his eyes, the others were talking normally..acting like normal people. The Earl has walk over to him, he place a hand on his shoulder, "When I heard that you joined us from Tyki-pon I was so happy." Allen shot a quick glare at Tyki before forcing a smile to the Earl.

Right after the little gathering to celebrate his 'joining' of the Noah clan, he grab Tyki's hand and back to his room. "When did I say I decided to join you guys?" He shrug, "You didn't but since I busted you out of the cell and that the order is probably after you and you have no where else to go so I just told him that you joined us, you get protection from most of us and a nice place to stay in other than the ark." Allen stood and grind his teeth, what Tyki just said was true...he sighed, he suppose he shall give in since the probably chances of him being attack by the exorcist are high. Sighing in defeat, he hug Tyki his head leaning against his chest. "Tyki...I wonder what will happen from now on..."

Suddenly his heart seemed to skip a beat, he took a step back and fell onto the ground on his knees,clutching his head in pain. " Nea...seriously..now!" His skin started to change from his original pale white to the dark skin of a Noah. Allen look down on the ground, before slowly tilting his head up, looking at Tyki curiously with a creepy smirk before slowly standing up and taking a step forward towards Tyki.

_**Cliffhanger, well more or less anyway XD **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and review too.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning:Lemon**_

_**Disclamer:I do not own -man.**_

Tyki took a step back, his tease surrounding him just in case Nea Walker or maybe is still Allen Walker may attack him. "Soo..you're the Noah of Pleasure...Tyki Mikk...hnnn" (Sorry guys have no idea how Nea acts XD) "Yes I am Tyki Mikk, pleasure to meet you Nea?" Tyki said still looking composed. "You don't have to be like this, act normal. You said earlier about me/Allen 'Joining your side' right?" He nodded, " I don't mind staying here as long as it keeps little Allen's body from harm I'm fine with anything even if it means siding with my brother."

The smirk remained on Nea's face before he clutches his head again, "Tch Allen is being selfish again, well see you soon Tyki...and say hi to my brother for me." Nea said before falling to the ground and be caught by Tyki. He shook Allen, "Are you ok Allen ?" He roused awake and look up at Tyki before raising his arm to see that he hasn't return to normal. He groaned, "Yeah...Damn Nea...it will take sometime before I return to normal...Tyki...bed...hot.." He look at Allen, his face was flushed red, he reach up and touch Allen's forehead. "Allen your not ok, your burning up." He frowned and carried him bridal style to the bed.

Gently setting down Allen, he turn to leave the room to get some medicine (Don't think a Noah can fall sick but eh Allen is well human), but he was stop by Allen holding his hand ,softly mumbling, "Don't..leave...Tyki...so..hot.." Tyki can't help but get turn on at the sight in front of him, Allen face was red, he was sweating slightly, hair messed up a little. He shook his head to clear his mind, Allen is sick, helping him get better is the top most priority do not think about anything else! He bend down and kiss Allen gently on his lips, "I will be back soon my love, I just am going to get some medicine I will be back before you know I left." He shook his head, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, "Noo...Tyki..stay.."

Tyki gulped and mentally slap himself, in the end he called for a servant to bring the medicine and water up. Allen is now seated on Tyki's lap, his head lying on Tyki's shoulder, "Tyki..my..shirt off..please.." He mumbled. Now Tyki was questioning himself, is Allen having a fever or is he going into heat? Do human or noah go into heat? Nope. He look at Allen, seeing a smirk plastered to his face that means Nea was back. " And opps forgot to inform you, Road spiked his juice with aphrodisiac ." Then his face returned to the panting and flushed, he couldn't figure if he is grateful for Road or not but never mind I'm helping him get better aren't I if we did it.

Allen was now fumbling with his pants and shirt's button. "Tyki..fuck..me..please..too hot..." If any gay guy wouldn't get turned on by this scene there must be something wrong. He lick his lips, his skillfull fingers undoing Allen's shirt and pants with ease. Allen whimpered once his pants was off, the cold air hit his painfully red and hot erection. He panted more and started to jerk himself, he didn't even care that his boyfriend was looking at him. Both Tyki's clothes were quickly stripped off and thrown aside, he rub his erection at the lewd show his lover is putting on now. But Allen stop his ministration then he look up with half lidded eyes,filled with lust. He push Tyki onto the bed gently and crawled on top of him, kissing him, his tongue seeking entrance. Tyki open his mouth and the two organs started battling for dominance and of course Tyki always wins. Allen pulled away and slid down to where Tyki's dick was.

He gave an experimental lick to the head,he look up to see if he did the right thing. Tyki face was scrunched up in pleasure for a moment. He now took the head into his mouth, his tongue now and then flicking at the slit earning grunts and moans from Tyki. Tyki couldn't take it anymore, he had to have more of that hot mouth, he entangle his fingers in Allen's hair and gently push his head down. Allen took more of Tyki's member into his mouth, licking it slowly savouring the taste. He relax his throat more before he plunged his head down and took the whole member down. He choke a little, vomit threatening to spill out, tears are gathered near his eyes. He bop his head up and down , licking the pulsing vein then slowly to the slit.

Tyki eyes widened when Allen took all of him down his throat, he was close. The scene was very erotic, saliva licking out of Allen's mouth, the tears,ohh..and the warm carven that was slowly taking him to heaven. Both his hands took hold of Allen's head, he started to thrust into his mouth at a fast pace, before groaning and cumming into Allen's mouth. He pull out from Allen's mouth and was about to ask him to spit it out but Allen had already swallowed it. He look at Allen's adam apple bop as he swallow his essence , he lick the side of his mouth where some of them have came out. He hardened immediately again at the sight, Allen has crawl back above Tyki again giving him a peck on his lips. He grab hold of his lover's dick and aligned it with his entrance, he slowly sat down onto the hardening dick. Wincing at the pain, Tyki's dick only lubricated by saliva slid into Allen's unprepared entrance slowly. "Ahh...Tyki..more..." Allen groaned at the tightness, he held himself back from flipping them over and thrusting wildly into his tight submissive lover.

Allen let out a sigh when Tyki was full seated in him, he left his hips up a little and dropping them down. He set a slow pace for them , Tyki's hands are place at his hips, helping Allen move. Slowly their speed increased, though Allen wasn't moving much, Tyki was thrusting into him like a mad animal. He then flip themselves so Allen is lying on the bed, with the change of position, Tyki was able to enter deeper.

"Ahh..Tyki...can't...need..come..." Once those words leave Allen's mouth, ropes of white splurtered out and sprayed onto his chest and Tyki's stomach. "Me..too...Allen...I love you..."Tyki grunted and gave a few more thrust before cumming inside. He flop onto Allen feeling rather satisfied even though he could go on for many countless of rounds but he decided he should let Allen rest. He pulled out his cum leaking out from Allen's entrance.

Allen muttered "I love you too...Tyki.." before he fell asleep from exhaustion. Tyki got up and went to get a basin of water and a cloth to clean him and Allen up. After they cleaned up they fell asleep in each other arms, in peace.

Forgetting that Tyki has asked a servant to take medicine up. There stood outside there door peering through a crack from the door was Road with the medicine in her arms, she grinned at the fact that the aphrodisiac had work and both of them are happy. She turned and left the happy and satisfied couple alone, leaving the medicine on the ground in front of the door.

_**Chapter end, hope you guys enjoy :) be happy that I uploaded 2 chaps in one day XD.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-At the Europe Branch Black Order-

Everyone was panicking, everything was not in order. With the death of Howard Link, the very angry Malcom had announced a once sighted kill immediately warning to all of the branches. Now Allen is wanted for the amount of several millions. To those who are Allen's friend who are not willing to participate in the hunt of Allen Walker the traitor will be placed under house arrest.

Kanda was restless and very pissed, this scare the people around him more than usual. Lenalee walk to him with two cups, one with hot green tea the other coffee. She pass the tea cup to Kanda who gladly accept it. He sip the tea before sighing, 'Why was he placed under house arrest .'he thought. "You ok kanda?" Lenalee asked. Kanda replied with a shook of his head then shot a death glare at Johnny. He was the main reason why most of the European and some of the Asian branch people are placed under house ,Johnny,Number 65,Komui ,because of his sister,Jake,Bak Chang,Rohfa,Sammo,Lenalee,Krory,Miranda,Chazoi,Timothy and Kanda. Kanda in fact was actually drag by this crowd and they were all caught by the crow. ( can't remember what they were called and was feeling too lazy to check and I think it was crow or something like that)

All of the equipment type users innocence was taken away from them so they would not do anything reckless. 'If only I have Mugen with him he could easily break out of this jail-like place. While the parasitic type users were powers were sealed.

-Back at the Noah's in Tyki and Allen's room-

Allen turn in the bed and snuggle the warmth beside him. Tyki had long awaken from sleep, he mentally debated if he should get up and get breakfast or stay in bed to admire his cute lover. 'He look like an angel.' He thought. "Tyki..."Allen mumbled out in his sleep. He smirked when he heard this, he suppose his choose the correct option. Tyki gently stroke, some wild strand of white hair that fell onto Allen's face. (Ignore if I accidentally write Allen into Arthur from hetalia XD I was writing FrUk fic earlier so kinda confusing and i'm sleepy) "Tyki-pon! Tyki-pon! Where are you?" He could here the Earl. He carefully slip out of the bed, putting on his pants and head to the corridor to see what dose the Earl wants.

"How many times have I tell you not to call me Tyki-pon Earl?" Tyki said with a frustrated tone, Earl was calling him pet names and he rather head back to the bed and cuddle with Allen till he wakes up."But~ Tyki-pon is nice." Earl said sounding as if he is pouting. (Don't actually think the Earl is able to pout) Facing palming himself, Tyki asked, "So Earl what is do you want from me ?" "Oh! I have a new mission for you and Allen-pon~" Earl said happily while passing Tyki a card with a guy in a jail cell saying someone's name. Tyki raise one eyebrow, "If you want to kill someone I don't think Allen would agree even if he is on our side."

"Don't worry Tyki-pon this is a very simple mission plus I doubt that Allen-pon like this guy." Earl said before leaving with a frantic Lerro behind him. Slipping the card into his pocket, Tyki turned to return to his room but stop when he see Allen rubbing his eyes sleepily and is wearing his shirt which is slightly long and large. Tyki gulped at the sight, "Did..Earl give you -yawn- a mission?" Allen asked. "Yeah...I will tell you later, go back to sleep if you want.." Allen nodded before walking back into the room and crawling under the cover and fell asleep again. Tyki watch Allen sway his hips subconsciously, his shirt cladding him until mid thigh, he felt himself hardening but ignored it as he went back into the room and cuddled with Allen.

-Half an hour later-

Allen had finally decided to wake up, when he did he couldn't find Tyki beside him. Pouting slightly, he look around trying to find him, then the door of the bathroom opens Tyki walked out with only a towel tied at the waist. Water dripping down from his hair, Allen's eyes following one droplet of water that is travelling down to Tyki's waist then to the v part. (Can't remember whats its called) Unconsciously he licked his lips, "Hnn? Like what you see?" Tyki asked with an amused tone.

Road suddenly burst into the room to only stop as he saw partially nude Tyki only covered by a towel and Allen on the bed scantly dressed. "Am I interrupting something ? Or has the aphrodisiac not fully wear off?" Road asked. "Aphrodisiac?" Allen repeated the word before his eyes widen, he blush a deep red before looking at Tyki who just shrug at him. "Road! seriously!" Allen yelled. Road stuck her tongue out before running out of the room, Tyki just laughed. Allen was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Afternoon Allen, Earl gave us a mission." Tyki said pulling on his clothes. Allen avoided looking at him and just nodded. "I'm not sure if you would like to do it together since...we are killing some people." Allen glance up when Tyki finish putting on clothes, he froze at the killing part before muttering out, "Who...?"

"Malcom C. Lvellie." Tyki answered. Pausing for a moment, "I'm fine with it..." Allen mumbled out, he didn't really like that guy since he was one of the few reasons now he is the enemy of the black order. Tyki look worried for a moment before smirking when he saw specks of hatred for that guy. "We shall set off after you get prepared, he is in England still." Allen nodded before getting up and trudge to the bathroom to shower.

-An hour later-

Allen and Tyki are all set to go hunt down Malcom, they decided that using Allen's Ark wasn't a good idea since the only place that the only gate there leads to the order. In the end they used Road's door to get to England. They are transported into the middle of the forest, "Where are we?" Allen asked while looking around. Tyki shrug and turn to his white/human form, "So we won't be caught by people quickly." He said before Allen could asked. Suddenly there was rustling from behind, they turned to see who it was, the chances that the Apocryphos found him or a exorcist. But what popped out from the bushes was someone they didn't know if was a threat or not.

It was a blond hair guy, covered in scratches and was dressed rather brightly and fancy. "Good I loss track of him." he murmured . Since Allen was advised to not use his crown clown unless it is a really life and death situation. So now Allen was given a gun as self defence, Tyki was also on guard when that guy appeared, his tease flying near him and he revert back to noah form.

"Mon dieu! Why are there people here?" France stood up from the bushes and held his hand up in surrender. "We could asked the same." Tyki replied. "Oh...reason.." France replied. From afar gun shot could be heard. "Damn he found me!" France said trying to find an escape route. "Get back here you bloody frog!" England yelled from afar. Allen look at the unknown guy, 'He may be a exorcist...' Allen step forward to asked him if he is but was pushed down by that guy onto the floor, the tree behind was shot. "Found 'ya you bloody git." England yelled. "Angleterre! look before you shot, mon dieu you almost hurt this boy." France said while getting up. Tyki kneel down to check on Allen, more teases gathered around them. Tyki glared at them with the intent to kill, Allen sat up. "Don't attack them..." Allen murmured. England turned and look at them, "Oh..It's been a long time since I last saw an Noah, how's the Earl?" England asked Tyki.

"Who are you!?" Tyki growled. "Calm down, well you can saw I'm acquaintance of the Earl...anyway I think you guys should come over to my house, that guy looks very shaken." England said. Tyki continued growling at him but stop and glance down at Allen, he seem rather pale. England used magic and opened a portal, Tyki carried Allen into the portal and didn't say anything. "Angleterre no fair, you let strangers into the house and yet you don't let me." France whined. "Shut up you bloody git! Of course I won't let a trespasser into my house." England shouted but still allowed France it, he muttered under his breathe with a slight blush, "Only this time frog"

Tyki found a sofa and place Allen down on it, he look around surveying the room. "You guys hungry? I can make some food for you." England said. France slip his arm under England armpits and held him there. "What the hell frog !" England shouted. "Non non Angleterre no cooking for you! If you did you would be like sending them onto an express train to hell." Tyki raised his eyebrows at the duo before turning back to Allen whose stomach was growling very loudly. "I'm hungry." he look up at Tyki with puppy eyes. Tyki knew that he shouldn't trust them but with Allen looking like this he couldn't help but trust them slightly. "Okay Angleterre you sit down and stay out of the kitchen." France said, pushing England onto a chair before heading to the kitchen.

"So why are you guys doing here?I haven't seen the Earl for a long time...how is he?" England asked. "I do not wish to tell a stranger my reasons here and how did you know the Earl?" Tyki asked not trusting England one bit. "Oh! We meet a lot in the pass he helps me out with the war once in a while."

"Oh! So that's why I lost most of the time!" Shouted France from the kitchen. "Shut up frog!" England turned and shouted towards the kitchen. Then he turned back to Tyki and Allen, "You could say we both are acquaintance for a long time. Oh and sorry about earlier, are you ok boy?"England asked Allen, who nodded, he seem less pale. "By the way I am the personification of England and that pervertic frog in the kitchen is the personification of France thus being a personifications means immortality I got to know the Earl."England said.

"Immortality? So are you guys human or Noah?" Tyki asked a little confused. "Oh we are humans but we can't exactly die but we can fall, when we fall it means the a country fallen into another country control or two countries merge as one like Prussia and Germany, though Prussia is now alive and well living at his brother's house."he explained. Tyki nodded, understanding it a little, "So will all fallen country be alive ? Like Prussia?"

"No one knows actually it would be counted as a miracle since after Prussia's fall he is still alive." France said coming out of the kitchen setting down several plates and a big bowl of pasta. Allen immediately jumped up and ran to the table, eyeing that bowl of pasta. "Ohonhonhon he kinda reminds me of Italy." France said before putting down another bowl of pasta.

The four took their seat and started digging into the food. "You guys can stay here if you want,there is a phone in my room that can be used to call the Earl go on ahead to use it if you want." England said while reading a book. " Angelterre I just remembered I have something to do at Spain's can you open a portal for me." France said. Without speaking England wave his hand and a portal open, France step in it. Allen poke his head into the portal and see an entirely different place, "Whoa this power is like my ark." he exclaimed. "Ark?" England look away from the book he was reading and eye Allen. "Last I heard that the Noah Ark was controlled by Neah.."

"Oh well more or less you could say I am Neah, I am Allen walker by the way, and he is um..." Allen wondered how does Tyki want him to call him as. "I am his boyfriend Tyki Mikk, also the Noah of pleasure." "Ohonhonhon did I just heard pleasure? And boyfriend?" France walk back out of the portal with a basket of tomatoes. "Oh I'm sure we would get a long well, being the dominant in the relationship ohonhonhon..." France laughed,extending his hand out for a shake. Tyki grab France hand and shook it, laughing also. Both England's and Allen's face were flushed red, France whisper into Tyki's ear but purposely saying it loud enough for but the uke to hear. "Hey how about we have a foursome next time?" Tyki didn't really want Allen wanton self be seen by others but a foursome would be fun.

-Later at Night at England's house-

Tyki had called the Earl regarding about his personification friend.

-Earlier-

Tyki went to England's room and there really was the phone to be used to call the Earl. He dialled and soon the earl picked up. "Hello Arthur-pon?" The Earl voice could be heard. "It's Tyki here, I'm at your friend's house, Allen and I are staying over before doing our mission."

"Oh! Tyki-pon, oh ok, remember that we have another family dinner tomorrow and invite England/Arthur-pon and his friends too." Earl said. Sighing Tyki answered, "yes I will, and Earl stop calling me Tyki-pon!"Tyki hung up the phone and walked back outside to see Allen already asleep on the sofa. Tyki gently picked up Allen and carry him to the guest room so he could sleep more comfortably. France ended up bedding with a reluctant England who argued about tons of guest room but France ended winning, he said something that triggered a blush on England face and they both went back to the main room.


	7. Chapter 7

Light stream into the room, Allen sat up and stretch, he looks around still half-awake,rubbing his eyes sleepily, then he noticed that he wasn't in a familiar surrounding. Tensing up, and he glance around the room to see anything that pose any threat. Tyki woke up when he felt Allen sit up beside him. He look at his half-awake lover glancing around the room warily,smirking to himself, it was rather amusing to watch, though it's irritating since Allen didn't notice him right away. Tyki sneak his hand under Allen shirt,his fingers ghosted over his nipples. Allen didn't notice Tyki until he rubbed on his nipple that immediately hardened at his administration. He blush and couldn't hold back a small moan, Tyki sat up too, he pulled Allen in between his legs, he unbutton the buttons of the shirt Allen was wearing and pulled it down to his shoulder to expose his unmarked creamy white neck and chest.

Dipping his head down he lick and nibble on Allen's neck, he knew exactly every weak spot Allen has on his body. He nibbled the collar bone and sucked on it harshly, knowing that it would leave a mark. His lips travelled down south, towards his nipples, using his tongue, Tyki lick and nibble each of them. He left more marks on his chest before going down further, he dip his tongue to his navel then further to his clothed hard on. Tyki swiftly pulled down Allen's pants and boxers and threw them aside. "Wait!" Allen tried pushing Tyki away, he glanced up from Allen's crotch which was now in full glory. "We can't! Tyki we are not at ho~ahhme..~" Allen moaned as Tyki licked from the base to the head. Tyki took Allen's member into his mouth, deep throating him, Allen squirmed and bucked up into the warm carven. Giving one hard suck, Tyki pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his lips and Allen's dripping wet member. "Your mouth says no but your body agrees." Tyki said while wetting three fingers and probing Allen's eager and twitching hole with them.

Tyki thrust a finger pass the tight ring of muscle and began moving his finger, in search of his sweet spot. Allen suppressed his moans by biting into the pillow, slowly Tyki added the last two fingers and scissored them. After he deemed that Allen was well prepared, he grab a bottle of lube that was conveniently lying on the side table. He shrug off the shirt and boxers that were still on him and apply lube onto his member. Allen who was unwilling to this at the start spread his legs wider. Smirking, Tyki aligned himself to Allen's well prepared entrance and gave a hard and fast thrust. He moaned as his dick was engulf into the warm and tight carven. "Ah!" Allen moan loudly as his prostate was struck. Tyki then set a quick and hard pace, each aiming at the white hair boy's prostate.

"Ahh! Ty~ki...cum..ah!" Allen moans, the muscle around Tyki's dick clenched. Tyki smirked and thrust even more and using his free hand he grab Allen's dick and gave a few hard jerks before both of them came undone. Allen moan as he felt his inside filled with warmth. Again, Allen slip back to sleep, Tyki clean Allen of any remaining traces of their love making before taking a shower.

Allen groaned and turn to find Tyki, unable to find him he open his eye to that both his sides were empty. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he saw Tyki walk out of the shower, his dripping wet hair matted to his beautifully dark skin, his chiselled chest. A towel tied to his waist though unable to hide the erection that formed a tent in front of the towel. Allen unconsciously lick his lips, staring at his lover. Tyki emitted a predatory growl as he see his cute lover eyeing him on bed. "Allen if you don't want me to jump you again I suggest you to stop looking at me with those lustful eyes." Tyki smirked while Allen blushed before looking away.

While Tyki put on his clothes, Allen couldn't help but look up some time and stare at his lover. Tyki pulled up his pants and boxers before turning around to catch Allen staring at him again. He sat down on the bed, kissing Allen's forehead. "You should shower then we can eat breakfast before leaving to complete our mission."Tyki murmured as he place kiss on Allen's lips. Allen snuggled closer to Tyki before nodding.

Soon both of them are all fresh and clean, Allen's stomach growled loudly. They both walk out of the room to be greeted by the scent of fresh pastry,fried bacon and eggs. Allen drooled and his stomach grumbled louder. At the dining room sat both the blonde man, one was drinking his tea with a blush the other has a smug look on his face. Tyki and Allen both took a seat, Allen immediately dived in and quickly scarf down the food. "Was the room ok for you?" Asked England,setting his cup of tea down before biting a corner of a buttered croissant. Allen nodded, "yup" he said before he resumed eating. "The Earl is having a dinner tonight and you're invited so is your friend."Tyki said. "Hmm.. I will call him later to inform him that I am coming."England said.

After eating, Allen slump down on his chair, his stomach full of food. "Ah...that was heaven ."He mumbled, his stomach feeling satisfied. "Allen we should get going or else we may be late for the family dinner." Allen nodded before bidding goodbye to England and France.


End file.
